Arrietty Clock
Arrietty Clock 'is a Borrower and the newest member of the Edd-Prime family in Me and The Eds: 2085. Final Days as a Borrower and Meeting Edd Before meeting up with Edd at school, Arrietty was a simple Borrower. She followed the code and toke only things needed for survival, but on occasion would take something not as essential. Unlike her parents, she observes the behavior paterns of humans (or as they call them, "beans") and hopes to one day live among them. In fact, if her parents were to die, she would meet a human, gain its trust, and live among it. She had told no one of this plan, putting it only on written record in her journal. Days before her tragic accident, her mother snuck into the backroom of a laundromat and ending up getting cut in half by a sewing machine. She and her father moved on and lived in the walls of Peach Creek High School. While she was collecting a few cubes a sugar and a coccoa bean or two from the kitchen, her father is assaulted by a rat and eaten alive, leaving Arrietty alone. She climbed into a locker and cried with her head in her knees until a friendly face came to her aid. He toke her under his wing and introduced him to his friends and family. Being her size, she was rather useless to Prime on the battlefield, but made a good friend for Ilana. After a week of living with Edd and Prime, she got a wish she had been waiting for her whole life, grown to the size of a human to live among them. Personality When not helping out around the house, Arrietty is quite fond of adventuring. On several occasions, Edd has spotted her barefoot tree climbing in the backyard. She, like several others who lived in Edd's home, love a good cup of tea. She is known for wearing a red gown, brown boots, and an orange hair clip. She also carries a pin as a weapon, which she carries on her left hip. Ilana bought her a spare outfit, consisting of a red blouse, blue skinny jeans, and purple shoes. In this outfit, Arrietty uses her backpack as a "purse" and carries her pin weapon in one of the belt hoops on her pants. She is a very friendly person, but knows who she can trust as friend or foe. She has a goal of starting a garden in Edd's backyard. Unlike Edd and Prime who have thier own rooms at home, she shares a room with Ilana. On occasion, she will sit under the tree in the backyard reading a book and sipping a glass of tea. Friends and Family *'Homily Clock: Mother (deceased) *'Pod Clock': Father (deceased) *'Edd': Friend and adopted brother *'Prime': Friend and adopted brother *'Ilana': Best friend and adopted sister *'Ed': Friend *'Eddy': Only foe (for now) Trivia *Arrietty is the 2nd female in the Edd-Prime family, after Ilana. *She, like Prime, is also a fighter, doing anything she must to defend herself. Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Crossover Characters